Three Days Grace Wikia
WELCOME TO THE WIKI Debut Album Three Days Grace ''(2003-2005) Adam Gontier (lead vocalist and lead guitarist), Brad Walst (bassist), and Neil Anderson (drums) were the three original members of Three Days Grace. Three Days Grace's debut album ''Three Days Grace ''was released on July 22nd, 2003. The reviews that met with the band were mixed to favorable. Many critics cited very little mistakes made with the album. Their debut single "I Hate Everything About You" was what as many people claim, their break-out single. The song had a lot of air time and became a song that was very recognizable. When Barry Stocks joined the band in 2003, the band never looked back. Their album peaked number 9 on the Canadian album carts, and number 69 on the Billboards top 200. The album was certified platinum in the US, and double platinum in Canada. ''One-X (2006-2008) After they released "I Hate Everything ABout You", they dropped 2 more singles called "Just Like You", and "Home". During this time however, Gontier had become addicted to the drug OxyContin. WIth help and support of friends and family, he went through rehab to get iver his addiction. While in rehab, he had written songs about his experience, such as "Animal I Have Become", "Pain", "Never Too Late", and "Over and Over". The album was released on June 13th, 2006. The band's new album had met with mostly positive reviews. In Canada, One-X peaked number two on the album chart, and number 5 on the Billboard Top 200. Because of this album, it helped Three Days Grace become one of the most played music over the radios in the US and Canada. "Animal I Have Become" is their greatest selling single. Life Starts Now (2009-2011) The album Life Starts Now ''was released on September 22nd, 2009. The new album also had a new feel to it, compared to their other albums this was a bit more uplifting. Their old albums had kinda a negative feel to it, talking about hate, suicide, etc, but in this album it is abut starting over and making your life better for you. When asked about the album, Barry Stocks (guitarist) said this, "We had to be inspired by it, but the outcome is this: It’s a new beginning. It’s life starting over.” The album placed number 3 on the Billboard top 200, the highest any of their albums ever got. The album was met with mostly positive reviews, but some negative reviews stated it didn't have its own sound". ''LIfe STarts Now was nominated for Best Rock Album, but sadly, it did not win the award. Transit of Venus and Gontier's Departure (2012-2013) Three Days Grace stated on June 5th, 2012 that they were set to release their 4th studio album Transit of Venus ''on October 2nd, 2012. They released a promotional video on their website about the actual transit of Venus, and of footage of them in the studio. The first single of their album "Chalk Outline" was released on August 14th. On January 9th, 2013, Gontier had stated he was leaving the band. He said in a statement later, "After twenty years of being part of an ever evolving band, I have been inspired by life, to move on and to continue to evolve on my own terms." Brad Walst's brother Matt from the band My Darkest Days replaced him for their tour. New Vocalist and ''Human On March 28th, 2014, it was confirmed that Matt Walst would take over as the lead singer for the group. On March 31st, 2014, their first single without Gontier was entitled "Painkiller", and on April 8th, it was released to the radio to play it. The single was ranked number 1 on the mainstream rock stations, which then made it their 11th single to reach number 1. On September 30th, their second single "I Am Machine" was released. On March 23rd, 2015, the bands 3rd single off their new album was entitled "Human Race". They announced on January 26th, 2015 the album would be called ''Human. ''The album was released on March 31st, 2015. The song to the right is called "Fallen Angel". Discography Three Days Grace1.jpg|link=Three Days Grace (Album) Three Days Grace2.png|link=Just Like You Three Days Grace3.png|link=I Hate Everything About You Three Days Grace4.png|link=Home One X1.png|link=One X (Album) One X2.png|link=Pain One X3.jpg|link=Animal I Have Become One X4.jpg|link=Never Too Late Life Starts Now1.jpg|link=Life Starts Now (Album) Life Starts Now2.png|link=Break Life Starts Now3.jpg|link=Lost in You Transit of Venus1.jpg|link=Transit of Venus (Album) Facebook Twitter Discussions Category:Browse